


Faerie in the Desert

by ThreeKnivesInAWineGlass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Faeries - Freeform, Giant Mingyu, It's not explicitly stated in the text but, M/M, Magic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, is a thing in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeKnivesInAWineGlass/pseuds/ThreeKnivesInAWineGlass
Summary: If Minghao inviting Mingyu to sit was only maybe the stupid part of himself, then this is almost definitely the stupid part of him, but Minghao doesn’t care. He wants to feel warm, and Mingyu seems like he could do that, could heat Minghao up until he forgets about the Winter Court and everything that’ll happen in the next few days, at least for a little while.





	Faerie in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters I write about are inferred from public personas but should not be taken as accurate portrayals of their real world counterparts. Some fans have a hard time separating fantasy and reality, so before you read my story, I implore you to recognize these as characters, not celebrities. Please don’t project what you read in stories onto real people. Please respect real people.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy my fic.

One last hurrah, that’s what Hansol had called it, but Minghao isn’t so sure anymore. Everything they’ve seen over the past month has been beautiful - canyons, mountains, rivers - however as they make the trip back home, Minghao finds himself wishing he hadn’t seen any of it, since he’ll never get to see it again. He wishes he could have sworn himself to the Winter Court without knowing what else was out there.

One last hurrah, that’s what Hansol had meant it to be, but for Minghao their time together has become a timer, an expiration date on his young adulthood, his independence, his freedom.

The hotel they’re staying in for the night, their last night, before crossing the border back into the city is crummy, a perfect mirror of Minghao’s mood. Hansol went out to get snacks a few hours ago, leaving Minghao alone in the room they rented. He’d asked if it was alright before he left, asked if Minghao wanted to come with him, because he can read Minghao like that, can know something’s wrong before even Minghao realizes there’s anything bubbling under the surface, but Minghao said no and that he was fine.

Fine, indeed. Minghao isn’t fine. Fine people don’t sit on the floor in hallways. Fine people don’t have issues with hotel rooms being too sterile, too posed, too perfect. Fine people don’t cry like a four-year-old for no goddamn reason, yet here Minghao is, doing all of those things, and mildly hating himself for it.

“Are you okay?” a voice asks, and Minghao looks up to see a startlingly tall man, who’s holding multiple bottles of wine, sheepishly staring at him.

“I-” Minghao falters before he decides to commit to lying and finishes, “I’m fine.”

“Nice to meet you, fine. I’m Mingyu,” the man says as he smiles.

Minghao can’t stop the laugh that forces its way up his throat, if he can even call it a laugh with how off it sounds since his nose is stuffy from crying. “What are you, a dad?” he asks, bringing up an arm to wipe at his face.

Mingyu steps closer, almost hesitantly, like he’s not sure they’re really engaging in conversation, as he says, “Actually I’m the man of honor, hence all of this,” he moves his hands, bringing Minghao’s attention to the bottles held precariously between his fingers, “though I can’t seem to find my party. I texted the bride but she hasn’t responded yet.”

Maybe it’s the part of Minghao that he’s always suppressed, the part that’s always wanted to make stupid decisions, that compels him to pat the floor next to himself and say, “Well, if you’d rather not wait for your response alone, you’re welcome to wait here.”

Immediately Mingyu moves to take up Minghao’s offer, settling himself on the floor with only the barest bit of space between their shoulders. He smells aggressively of wine, but Minghao finds he doesn’t mind so much. Being with another person is already helping his mood, so who’s he to complain if Mingyu is a little pungent.

The conversation seems to have lapsed as neither of them say anything else for a moment. The silence causes an itch to settle under Minghao’s skin, so he asks, “Man of honor, huh? How do you know the bride?”

“Oh, she’s my sister,” Mingyu says. “Tonight’s the big bach-” Mingyu cuts off as there’s a soft chirrup sound. He stares blankly at Minghao for a moment before he reaches behind himself and pulls out his phone, then he swears, “Damn it.”

“Everything alright?”

Putting his phone away, Mingyu huffs a laugh and says, “Yeah, they just decided to end the night with a bit of clubbing. Nothing says ‘I’m getting ready to promise my life to someone’ quite like strobe lights and electronic music, you know?”

Leaning forward, Minghao rests his arms on his knees and says, “It doesn’t sound like you particularly care for clubs.”

Mingyu shrugs. “Not really my scene, no. But the party was pretty much over, all I had planned left was a moving speech and a wine toast, so I won’t complain. It’s not about me anyway.”

“Aren’t speeches more for the reception?” Minghao asks. “Like, after the happy couple are joined in holy matrimony and you get to make all the distant relatives cry as you recount their journey up to the big day?”

“I am of the opinion that you can never have too many speeches,” Mingyu says. Then he looks down at the bottles still clasped in his hands, then back up at Minghao as he asks, “Do you like wine? I’ve bought all of this and it would be a shame if it went to waste.”

“Why don’t you just take it home with you?”

“It’s human wine. It’s good for maybe one glass, but - what is this? Three bottles? Yeah, that’s way too much. I’d get sick of it before I got even halfway through the first one.” Mingyu holds a hand out to Minghao, offering, as he adds, “Plus, you seem like you could use something to unwind.”

Minghao blinks at Mingyu, watches as Mingyu’s dark eyes blink back at him, warm and open and earnest. Dropping his gaze down to Mingyu’s hand, Minghao lifts his own, lays his fingers over Mingyu’s where they’re curled around the bottle, and mumbles, “Thank you.” Then a thought pops into his head and he glances up again, holds his breath as he says, “I could use some company too.”

Mingyu drops the wine, allowing it to thud dully to the floor as Minghao is holding Mingyu’s hand more than he was holding the bottle. Mingyu’s fingers twitch under Minghao’s as he asks, “What are you saying?”

Licking his lips, Minghao says, “Come in with me? Wine tastes better when you have someone to drink it with.” If Minghao inviting Mingyu to sit was only maybe the stupid part of himself, then this is almost definitely the stupid part of him, but Minghao doesn’t care. He wants to feel warm, and Mingyu seems like he could do that, could heat Minghao up until he forgets about the Winter Court and everything that’ll happen in the next few days, at least for a little while.

For a moment, Minghao thinks Mingyu will say no, that he’ll get up and walk away, the silence lasting a little too long, but then his hand turns up. Warm fingers wrap around Minghao’s hand and just barely squeeze as Mingyu says, “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art exists to be witnessed.
> 
> If you’re so inclined after reading my fic, comments are always appreciated, especially if you have thoughts, feelings, or questions about the story. Regardless of whether it’s long or short, comments let me know that my work was engaged with, which, as a writer, is all I hope for those reading my fic to do.
> 
> -  
For those curious: Seventeen is no longer my main fandom, and I am unsure how many of my fics for them I'll complete. I’m now writing Stray Kids fic, and plan to transfer many of my stories over to those characters, so do keep an eye out if you liked my writing style or any of my premises and happen to frequent both fandoms. Thank you for being interested in my work. Cheers <3


End file.
